


"U.N.I."

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings in Summary, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Post-Break Up, Zerrie just broke up, Zouis are total BROTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She walked in on us fucking, Li," Zayn says, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. "She walked in on her fiance fucking his best friend."</p><p>((Trigger warning for self-harm))</p>
            </blockquote>





	"U.N.I."

"She should hate me," Zayn mutters, laying his head on Liam's shoulder.

"I don't think so," Liam replies, patting his leg.

"I can't believe I got this tattoo," Zayn says, glaring at the offending arm.

"It'll remind you of your first love," Liam assures him.

"I met you first."

"But you fell for her first," Liam reminds him.

"I'm an idiot."

"No, you aren't."

"She walked in on us fucking, Li," Zayn says, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. "She walked in on her fiance fucking his best friend."

Liam didn't say anything, just looked down at his hands.

"There's not a way to fix this."

Liam still didn't say anything.

"I'm a fucking idiot. I should've told her months ago."

"We never should've kept this up," Liam finally says.

"Li--" Zayn protests.

"No, Z, we shouldn't have kept this going for so long. I've been the mistress for months and you only broke up with her because she found out about us."

"I would've broke it off with her."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Liam demands.

"You have to trust me," Zayn replies in a small voice.

Liam stood, walking over to the door before he responded. "You need to figure your stuff out with her before we ever try to make this work." Then Liam walked out the door.

Zayn stared at the door, feeling Liam's absence as a sharp pain in his heart.

"I love you, you idiot," he told the door. He groaned, running his hand through his hair. His eyes caught the tattoo again. His hands started shaking. "Fuck." All he wanted to do was get rid of it. He wanted rid of it. It needed to be off, right now.

He manages to grab his phone rather than walking into the bathroom to grab a razor. He sends an SOS to Louis, knowing that he'd know what it meant. His hands were still shaking when Louis arrives a few minutes later. He'd stood up at least five times, forcing himself to sit back down on the bed. He lets Louis in the door and starts to walk into the bathroom, but Louis grabs his arm and pulls him back towards the bed.

"No, Z, no. You don't need it."

"I want it off, Louis. I need it," Zayn whines.

"Zayn, you can do this. You don't need it," Louis insists.

"Lou," Zayn whines again, staring at the tattoo and running his fingernails across it, desperate for the pain and wanting it to disappear.

"It's been months, Z, what happened?"

"Li," Zayn whimpers, scraping his fingernails across his skin harder, leaving angry red marks across his tattooed skin.

Louis grabs his hand, pulling it away from his arm. "You don't need it. Take a deep breath, tell me what's happening."

"I need it gone, Lou," Zayn cries, struggling against Louis's hold.

"We'll go get it covered tomorrow, babe," Louis insists. "Here let's put a hoodie on, yeah? Cover it up?"

Zayn only whimpers in response as Louis grabs a black hoodie off of the chair and helps Zayn put it over his head and pull his arms through.

"Better?"

Zayn nods slightly.

"Come on, let's go to sleep," Louis tells him, pulling him back onto the bed.

"Harry-" Zayn starts to protest.

"Harry can make it without me for one night," Louis assures him. "You need me tonight."

"I'm sorry," Zayn sighs, tears filling up his eyes.

"Sorry for what? Z, what are you apologizing for?" Louis asks frantically.

"I'm an idiot."

"You are not. This is not a big deal. We are going to get you through this and you're going to be fine," Louis insists. "One day at a time, yeah?"

Zayn nods, cuddling into Louis's shoulder.

"You wake me up if you need me at all, okay?" Louis asks, hoping he can stay awake and not worry about whether Zayn actually will.

Zayn nods again.

 

\---

 

"Where's Louis?" Liam asks the next morning when Harry answers their hotel room door.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry replies, glaring at him.

Liam shoots him a confused look.

"Zayn sent an SOS last night, Louis went to stay with him."

"What?" Liam gasps. "But he hasn't--in months."

"He's fine. Louis texted me this morning. Louis's a bit exhausted, but Zayn's okay. They're making a trip to get a new tattoo today."

"I didn't know," Liam insists. "I never would have-"

"Liam, just go talk to him, yeah?"

Liam nods and takes off down the hall to Zayn's room.

**Author's Note:**

> All inspiration is from the song by Ed Sheeran and my best friend for saying it should be Zerrie breaking up...she just didn't expect me to make it so depressing/angsty.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'd love comments/kudos :)  
> I'll be posting "Grade 8" tomorrow and I've got "Wake Me Up" "Small Bump" "This" and "The City written and they'll be posted once a day every day following that. They're all various ships/fandoms (Destiel, Larry, Sherlock, TenxRose).


End file.
